


Fairy Tales But with Drag Queens

by KaiaSinclair



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaSinclair/pseuds/KaiaSinclair
Summary: Fairy tales but with drag queens playing the parts rather than the actual princesses. Please let me know what you think. The tales included will be from CInderella, Red Riding Hood, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Frozen, Little Mermaid, Snow White, The Princess and the Frog, and quite a few others. I am also trying to make them more "colorful" not smutty but more interesting in a way. I haven't written anything in a while but I hope you like it. It's containing quite a lot of queens and it'll all come back around. Enjoy!!!





	1. Blair St. Clair I do Declare

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. You can also find me on tumblr, twitter and instagram with all the same name KaiaSinclair or Kaia Sinclair!

Blair woke up the next moment with a splitting headache as she held her head and looked up at the shabby, dirty window to see if she could even see a splinter of light through the dirt. Blair sighed, Looking around at her drab surroundings as she tied her hair to get ready for the day. Blair lived in the basement of her father’s lavish house. It was dusty, crusty and all around musty. While she partook in the basement’s decrepit antics, the rest of the family aka her step mother and step sisters got to be in high society, using her father’s money and house just because he married her before he died. It wasn’t his fault though, he just wanted a mother for Blair.

“Blair! Get your lazy ass up and come cook breakfast!” A scream like a creature from the night signaled for her to scramble out of her bed. Her step mother, a woman of stature and class, was quite the rude one when behind closed doors. Blair struggled with putting on her black and white dress that she was given instead of beautiful clothes fit for her. She only could wear hand me downs that her step sisters couldn’t wear anymore because of how much they didn’t like her. She was kind, she was talented in many attributes and although her and her step-sisters were equally beautiful, their mother encouraged them to belittle and mistreat her ever since they were all 7 years of age.

Her sisters names were Detox and Roxxy and they were all 17 years of age at this point. Ten years have passed, and 8 of those years were filled with nothing but misery from her step mother’s hand. Their mother was Lady Raven of the House of Dupont. She had married Blair’s father after her first husband had left her and even though she tried her best to be a good mother to Blair, she always felt like she could never win the heart of her husband, thus becoming bitter and resenting the little girl. Now she was a St. Clair, one of the most prestigious family names to ever grace the City of Trenoble. 

“Blair! Don’t make me come down there and drag you from your room!” Lady Raven shouted once more as Blair put on her worn shoes to rush up the wooden steps. She lived in pure hell but she always kept hope alive in her mind. She greeted her mother and step-sisters in the living room with a curtsey and a nod.

“Child, where are your manners?” Lady Raven’s words were like fire to Blair’s ears as she winced from the venom.

“G-good morning, Lady Raven, Detox, and Roxxy,” Blair said in a submissive whisper of a voice, barely audible for the room but loud enough where they could hear. Lady Raven smiled with Detox and Roxxy snickering to themselves. 

“That’s more like it! Now go fix our food!” Lady Raven commanded as Blair rushed to the kitchen to perform her duties. She would cook them food, do their laundry, scrub the floors, feed the dogs, and clean up after anything they’ve done. It was quite ridiculous and she never talked back. Why would she? If she were to be kicked out of the house, she would have nowhere to go. With this knowledge, she learned to just survive long enough to be able to take care of herself.


	2. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Riding Hood but it's more modern. I hope you enjoy. TW/ Violence and blood, some gore, also language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me a kudos or a comment. Also come follow me on twitter, instagram, or tumblr at kaiasinclair.

“Fuck, I’m going to be late to my grandma’s house,” Jinx cursed at herself for leaving the house at a late time. She put her shoes on fast and grabbed her basket of food while tying her beautiful red poncho to her. 

“Do I have everything?” Jinx asked herself, looking around her house. She misplaced her keys and had been looking for them for some time now. She checked the cabinets, the drawers, counters, and tables. She then overturned the pillows on her sofa to find them under there. She smiled wide and grabbed them up, jetting outside in her red pumps almost tripping on the cobblestone pathway to the car. She hopped in her red 2-seater Jaguar and pulled out the driveway in a hurry, speeding all the way out of her neighborhood.

“If I do this in time, I can go meet my “appointment” later,” She laughed to herself, as she threw on some tunes and sped down the highway, even passing a cop. She looked back to see if he would put on his sirens, but he didn’t.

“My lucky day,” Jinx beamed as the sun glowed on her and her car, making it shine even brighter. In fact, so bright that it made another person swerve into a ditch. The car and the person were uninjured but Jinx didn’t even notice. She was too busy anyways, enjoying the sun and her life.

“That bitch!” A voice from the car that crashed could be heard as a police pulled up to see if they needed help and also call for an ambulance and firetruck. The person got out and they were a beautiful brown haired woman with big eyes and a lot of makeup on.

“Are you alright ma’am?” The police asked her as he came closer to help her with the car. The woman stared at him and realized that no one could see them. She didn’t realize how far she went down the hill. She grinned and put on a smile.

“I am perfectly fine but my car is not, can you give me a hand with my things?” She said softly, in a very broad tone. The police came closer offering an acute smile and opened the door to look inside. 

“What’s your name miss?” The policeman asked as he tried to help get her things out of the car. She smiled and chuckled.

“My name is Alyssa Edwards and I have a little secret,” She said, her voice getting a little deeper as she grinned and flashed a row of sharp teeth, her eyes changing to an inhumane color. The policeman came out of the car with the rest of her stuff.

“Oh yeah? And what is that Ms. Alyss-?” He didn’t even get the chance to finish as she bit into his neck, ripping out flesh and gulping it down in one bite. The policeman held his neck and fell to the ground, thrashing and gasping for air. Alyssa looked at him with stone cold eyes while she leaned down to break his neck. 

“That little bitch pissed me off so much I murdered a cop,” Alyssa said as she sighed softly to herself. She didn't have her redbull that day as she looked at her car, her beautiful benz truck and how it was pretty much totaled. She looked up at the sky, saying a soft prayer and then at the road. 

“Guess it’s hunting season,” she said with a soft growl, as she got to work on disposing the body, hiding the evidence and continuing through the forest on foot. 

“I’ll find you, girl with the red Jaguar…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have no idea where I am taking this story but it'll be a lot.


	3. That tramp is fairest of them all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore is Snow White, Darienne Lake is the Evil Queen and Courtney Act is the Mirror. What could possibly go wrong?? A lot...This chapter will be introducing Adore into the mix along with 2 other season 6 sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, feel free to give a kudos, a like or both. Also hit me up on Instagram, twitter, tumblr, or ao3. I'm on all three with the same name!

“Oh my, I look a mess, as always,” Adore woke from her slumber with her hair disheveled and almost matted in one part. She looked around her room and saw that it was a complete mess with vodka and whiskey bottles all around. 

“Did I party last night? And with who?” Adore glances down at her covers and sees that there is alcohol spilled on certain parts. She looks out at the sun and winces from the harsh rays of the light. She gets up and closes the windows quickly and relaxes against the window pane. Adore was a party animal but still pretty sweet. SHe just enjoys life to the fullest and also tries to give people what they may need. Being a princess is hard because she doesn’t want to be one. But...has no choice. Her father...her father ended up marrying a woman who Adore would gladly call “The Bitch that could” as she is sure the woman poisoned her father. Now she lived on the outskirts of town, escaping the castle at the age of 14, two weeks after her father died because she knew she was next.

“Adore!!” A voice in a deep grumble sounded from outside her home as she moaned in an annoyed tone. Adore looked towards the front door, not moving an inch because she didn’t want to answer it. She knew who it was. The landlord.

“Adooorreeeeee!!” They sounded again. Ugh. Adore put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and shuffled to the door slowly. She opened it slowly until the landlord pushed the door open, barging in. Adore already knew she was going to get fussed at.

“Adore what have I told you about partying? If you do party you have to end it at midnight, otherwise I get the complaints. Not you!” The landlord was a scruffy old, pale man who was one of the upper middle class of the village. Adore kept a stoic face still trying to wake up from her drunken sleep. She yawned and the landlord got pissed, thinking she was blowing him off.

“Adore! Are you listening?” The landlord yelled at her, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. Adore’s place was a shack, not a castle like she grew up in. But it was home for her. The sad part is the village she went too all knows that she is the princess of Delani, but they also know why she left. They have kept her hidden for over a decade.

“Adore what’s going on?” The landlord sighed, seeing that Adore was staring off into space. She was thinking of her father, her mother, and that bitch Darienne Lake who took her father from her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly in fear that it was her. The landlord gave her a weak smile but took her hands in his and said in a soft voice, completely calm.

“When are you going back to your kingdom?” He asked. Adore looked down, not sure at all when or even how. “Queen” Darienne has a full army and she doesn’t really have anyone. 

“I don’t know,” Adore said, putting a hand in her hair and trying to rake through it with her fingers. Her hair was rather curly, brown and very long. She had beautiful green eyes and her skin tone was a tannish brown color. She was very beautiful but honestly had so many thoughts and emotions she had yet to sift through, that her beauty is masked with depression. 

The landlord looked at her and nodded. He walked back towards the front door and Adore stayed where she was, staring at the floor.

“Just...try to keep it down. You can’t keep running from your duties Princess,” And with that, he left. Adore could still his footsteps on the gravel outside. Once she didn’t hear him anymore, she sobbed in her hands. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Adore sobbed as she fell back to sleep on the bed, in a pool of her tears.

Queen Darienne’s POV

“Ugh, I told you that I only accept the finest silver and gold to be used as plates, not copper!” Darienne yelled as she threw the copper plate at one of the servant’s heads. She pointed at her guard with an annoyed expression.

“You! Take them away and out of my sight!” Darienne said while sitting on her throne chair. The servant was pleading for his life but to no avail as he was dragged away by two guards. Darienne rolled her eyes at the noise. 

“Ruling this kingdom is so boring,” Darienne said as she got up from her chair, and strolled from the throne room. She was dressed in a black dress adorned with gold flecks that sparkled when the sun hit. Her hair was blonde and in an updo and she wore dark eyeliner and dark eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop even more.

She went down the hall and reached a room with nothing in it but one piece of furniture. One thing that she needed more than anything. She took the sheet from the mirror and looked at it. It was quite large, oval-shaped and gold around the rims. She posed a little in it’s reflection, admiring her beauty and then she straightened her face.

“Mirror mirror on the wall, who in the kingdom is the fairest of them all?” Darienne asked with a smirk. The mirror then projected an image out from it’s glass, and the mirror was a beautiful blonde woman. She has beautiful eyes and looked the queen directly in the face. 

“You, my queen, are the fairest of all,” The mirror bowed softly to the queen. Darienne smirked and chuckled but the mirror spoke, “However,”

“What?” Darienne raised an eyebrow to the mirror, crossing her arms, “However what? You said I was the fairest.” 

The mirror, still looking directly in the Queen’s eyes, snickered.

“You asked for fairest in the kingdom, not in the actual country,” The mirror responded with a slight grin, “Also I keep telling you my name is Courtney not Mirror, “Your Highness.” 

“What? Why are you using air quotes when calling me by my title?” Darienne was getting quite agitated by Courtney’s lack of respect for her. She was the most feared in all of the kingdom and should be respected but Courtney just looked at her finger nails. Oh but when she spoke, nothing but truth.

“Title by murder not by right, by birth, nor by law, you wicked woman. I have no need to respect you because you NEED me,” Courtney said, appearing behind Darienne and slightly scaring her. Darienne looked at the floor, her eyes were filled with rage because she knew that Courtney was right.

“Well just tell me who the fairest is then,” Darienne wanted to change the subject, thinking someone may walk by and over hear them. Courtney tapped her finger to her head with an eyebrow raised.

“You really don’t know who it could be?” Courtney asked, strolling back into the mirror. Darienne put her hand to her chin to ponder, but her eyes got wide when she came to the realization.

“That tramp...is the fairest?! How is that even possible?!” Darienne demanded to know how she got surpassed by a little girl who no one even remembered. 

“Well…” Courtney then used her magic to project images of the girl in her current state, passed out drunk on the bed, not very pleasing to look at. Darienne looked up at Courtney like it was a joke but then Courtney showed her other images. More images of when she actually was done up. She was gorgeous. Darienne got infuriated with every passing photo because she knew that she, herself, was gorgeous but the fact that now Adore was possibly even more gorgeous was something she couldn’t bare to have. 

“Well then...I guess I need to be making some visits, don’t I?” Darienne straightened her dress, and she waved Courtney back into the mirror. “I have no use for you today, thank you for that tidbit of information.” 

Courtney already went back into her mirror and disappeared. 

“Guards! Prepare my carriage for tomorrow at dawn. I need to visit a friend.” Darienne said with a grown and an evil smile as she walked back to her throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Come back soon!!!


	4. An Aura of Tiara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvie Oddly crashed the party and wreaked some havoc. What will happen to Plastique? What will King Andrew and Queen Akeria do to protect their child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected. It wasn't hard to write, I just saw that Us movie and messed my head up for a while haha. Anyways you can follow me on social media, tumblr, instagram and twitter with all the same name.

It was a day of Celebration, little Plastique Tiara’s christening as the fairies will bless her with amazing magical gifts to help her throughout her life. The King and Queen have invited everyone in the kingdom to participate, dance, drink, and just indulge and enjoy themselves. They looked at their baby girl in her crib, giggling and playing with a rattle that her betrothed had gifted her. He sat beside her, looking at her with wonder because she was so tiny and looking up periodically at his parents to make sure it was okay to touch her hands. 

His name was Troye Sivan and he was a very gentle lad, he had the kindest smile and gentle eyes. He was a few years older than Plastique and at the time, looked at her as more of a younger friend. He didn’t know what betrothed meant at the age of three. The King and Queen kissed softly, and then the King in a voice that was powerful but gentle.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, now we will be asking the fairies to bestow their gifts on my beautiful baby girl,” King Andrew said with a loving smile as he beckoned the fairies forward. One was blue with curly brown hair, thick, and had a very powerful voice. Her name was Silky Ganache

“I bestow upon you my child, the gift of Song, may you use the gift to bring joy to you and others around you,” Silky said as she twirled in her blue gown and cast blue and gold glitter over the baby’s crib and the baby laughed. “Such a beautiful child.” The next fairy stepped forward, named Brooke Lynn, wearing a green pants suit with a black blazer, she wore sunglasses and had peach colored skin, blonde hair and light colored eyes. She smiled down at the child.

“My dearest Plastique, I am gifting you the gift of pure Beauty, may you forever feel beautiful and look beautiful,” Brooke Lynn spoke in a soft voice as she twirled around in a ballet-style dance and opened her hands, it was a butterfly in her palm, and the butterfly flew to Plastique’s nose as bestowed the gift. The fairy also kissed the baby’s forehead softly. The last fairy, who was the lover of Brooke Lynn, came forward. Her name was Vanessa but she goes by Vanjie too. She wore red all the time and she looked real good in it with the back dragging the floor. She came to the baby’s crib and was about to speak when the ballroom there were in got dark all of a sudden.

A green mist formed around the room and lightning shattered the ceiling. A being flew in from the ceiling, dark, shrouded in black with horns. They had inhumane green eyes, like a serpent and their nails were long and sharp. Prince Troye was still beside Plastique like a protector but his parents took him away to bring him into their protective arms. The fairies looked in dismay and shock and the King and Queen ran to their baby’s side just in case.

“Oh so no one thought to invite me bitches?” The dark one said in a loud voice. Then she removed her hood and showed her face, she was caramel colored, with green shimmering eyes and an evil expression on her face. She had a staff made of bog wood that was as dark as her with an emerald at the top of it. 

“You weren’t invited here!” The King said in a huff, approaching the being and trying to usher them out through the guards. The guards pointed their swords at the being but the being waved their hand and through their swords to the ground. The King’s face went white and he saw the magic in her eyes, the pure malevolence. 

“Bitch, get your ass out-” Vanessa’s mouth was sewn shut by the snap of the woman’s hand. Was she a witch? A fairy? Brooke Lynn ran to Vanjie’s side to try to undo the spell while Silky tried to protect the baby to no avail because the woman made her get tangled in her own dress. 

“What is my name, King?” The woman looked up at him as she approached the baby. The king shuddered under the power and looked at her in the eyes, as she waited for an answer, which wouldn’t be long.

“Y-Yvie…” The King said in a whisper. The woman looked up.

“Louder,” She said in a voice that shook his core. The King’s fist balled into a fist.

“Your name is Yvie Oddly!” King Andrew shouted and everyone gasped. It’s been at least 40 years since anyone has seen or heard of her. She is the most powerful fairy in the continent and oh, was she pissed. She didn’t get invited and now seeks to punish them after everything she has done for them. What a shame.

“Yvie please, don’t hurt my baby girl,” The King pleaded as Yvie looked at the child. She put a hand up to silence him. The Queen quirked an eyebrow at them.

“I don’t think I have ever met you, and yet my husband has,” Queen Akeria said, looking from The King to Yvie, but then growing silent as Yvie waved her fingers and began to speak.

“Heed these words, whores, I have done much for this kingdom and this is how you treat me, you have damaged me beyond repair and I am going to do the same,” Yvie spoke with malice, the room grew green and black again as the magic formed in her finger tips, “I will bestow a curse on her that will make her fall into a sleep-like death on her 16th birthday when she pricks her finger on a spinning wheel or any sharp object honestly because who still has those. So I would be careful.” And with those words it sealed the curse and she got up to begin walking to the exit.

“She can never wake up?” The King asked in a small voice. Yvie stopped in her tracks and turned her head.

“Did you give me the same mercy when you cut my wings off?” Yvie asked, looking him directly in the eyes and then turned back around and walked away. She flew up and out the ceiling within a blink of an eye, her evil laugh echoing through the castle walls.

“Andrew what do we do?” Akeria asked, touching his face softly. Andrew kissed her hand. 

“I don’t know,” He looked at the ground, wanting to weep, but remained strong in front of his people.

“Well if you don’t mind, I still need to give my gift,” Vanessa spoke up. Brooke Lynn finally undid the spell to free her mouth and gave her a kiss for comfort. The King beckoned her too go ahead and do what she must. Vanessa went to Plastique’s side and leaned down.

“She will be able to wake again but only when she has formed a bond of unconditional love with someone, it has to be mutual. I don’t think that will be hard, she is a cutie already.” Vanessa smiled up at the King and the king’s expression changed a little. He smiled tiredly as he looked at his patrons.

“Let us continue with the party!” The King shouted as everyone shouted in a Hurrah. Prince Troye came over to Plastique with a worried expression and she smiled at him. Brooke Lynn placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

“It’ll be okay...I hope,” She said as she rejoined the other fairies to drink some spirits. SIlky ended up ripping her gown but just made another dress out of it. She was mad though. 

The King and Queen both tried their best to enjoy the remainder of the party but they knew they would have to do something soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment. I actually do hope you enjoy these. Because I am just writing these off the top of my head.


	5. Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is a young girl in the city and meets Mayhem, a mystical person who may be her saving grace to getting her own restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you guys get two chapters today! I felt bad honestly lol and my brain said you good to write today haha. Again you can follow me on twitter, tumblr, and instagram with the same name, kaiasinclair.

Naomi was a young woman in a big city, the world was her oyster and she aspired to open a restaurant and be successful. More than the others. She would pass by this building that was for sale every day while on the way to her job at a diner, where she was a waitress. Naomi looked out the window, on this sunny spring morning, as she passed the building by again, and sighed softly to herself. The bus was packed as usual with all sorts of strangers as she wore her uniform for the diner.

There aren’t many diners in the city anymore, so many people are in a run-and-go fashion these days and she understands. She may have to find another place to work because working at the diner isn’t cutting the bills at all. She also pays for her mother to stay in a home so that as well is costing a great deal.

When it was finally her stop, she pulled the cord to signal for the bus to stop and got off quickly, fast walking to work. She walked in and it was a few customers sitting at the bar. Her manager walked from the back.

“You’re late!” He yelled at her, wanting an excuse for the tardiness. She rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you go to the back and count the gold in your bank, Mr. Scrooge?” Naomi clapped back and he winced, his anger building but he just stomped to the back. Mr. Gimble was the owner of the diner and he was just stressed because business isn't doing as well as it should. Naomi tied an apron around her waist and started on making coffee and checking on the customers. It was usually very slow and picked up around lunch time. Throughout her day, she would just daydream about owning her own restaurant, living lasciviously and having nice cars and an actual house instead of a dingy apartment. 

Time passes by slowly when you have nothing to do and it was excruciating as she looked at the clock every so often to see how much time had passed. It was 1:30 PM. She still had 6 hours to go. 6 gruelling hours. 

“I swear I need to find something better,” She said under her breath as she wiped a counter down. 

“Something better?” A feminine voice alerted Naomi from the left as a customer sat the very end of the bar, in the corner. Naomi was startled because she didn’t notice them before but strolled over with a smile and cheery voice.

“Hello ma’am would you like to order anything?” Naomi asked, getting a pen and paper out. The woman looked up and had really big eyes, that almost seemed like they wanted to pop out her skull. Her skin was dark and her hair was long, curly, and black. The woman smiled.

“No but...you were looking for something better right?” The woman asked, getting something from her purse. She was dressed in an outfit that didn’t even seem from this era. It was purple with black undertones and seemed like it changed colors from purple, to blue to green. What kind of outfit does that? The woman finally found a card, business card, it read… Mayhem. 

“Mayhem?” Naomi read with a puzzled look and looked up to see that the woman was gone. Naomi was shook and looked around for the woman. But...she was gone. There was a small note, that was also attached to a small money clip. Naomi looked at the money, not wanting to count it there and read the note.

Name is Mayhem like my club. The address is on the card. Think of the money like an incentive. I promise that you won’t regret it.

Naomi read the note twice more and then looked at the money, tucking it back into her pocket. She took a deep breath and continued her day, attending to the other customers. She even asked some of them if they saw the woman. But none of them did.

“Mayhem is...an interesting name,” Naomi scratched her wavy hair and smoothed it back. What’s the harm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment and/or kudos. Hope you enjoy it!!


	6. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen of ice and snow, Phi Phi, gets persuaded by her sister Monet to throw a party. Will they succeed and when the people or have a riot on their hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to follow me on social media @kaiasinclair on twitter, tumblr, and instagram!

A queen sat upon her throne. The air bitter with the taste of deceit. What is going on? Cold eyes stare mercilessly at the thief kneeled before her. She stared at the guards and back at the thief.

“You steal? Why?” The Queen said, her tone as cold as the ice she sits upon. The thief stared at the floor shivering from the cold and the fear. The guard pushed them forward and they landed on the floor on their hands.

“My Queen, I just wanted some food to feed my family, we are starving and-” the thief spoke but was silenced by the queen’s ice powers as she froze them in a block of ice. The guards both gulped but stood stark still.

“Takes this block away and put it with the other sculptures,” Queen Phi Phi said, as she waved her hand away and the guards began pushing the block of ice out of the room. She was an average size woman with caramel skin and beautiful gray eyes. She wore a blue fur coat, with a dark blue dress and white fur boots. She always seemed to wear a look of discontent.

The room was all ice, the castle was all ice, it was just ice everywhere. The Queen was content but the rest of the people were freezing majority of the year. Her throne was a full set of icicles and sharp at the top, with fur lining the seat. Tapestries lined the walls with blue and gold fabric with diamonds in the silk. The windows had shutters to block the wind from feeling the castle with more discomfort, because even though she didn’t care about much of anyone, she cared for her sister.

“Another ice sculpture huh?” Her sister, Monet called from outside the room and then walked in with a floor-length white fur coat and black gown. She didn’t shiver at all, used to winter’s harshness. She strolled right up to her sister’s throne and stood beside her. Phi Phi looked up at her and looked away, grunting in frustration.

“And?” She spoke with a monotonic voice. “They were stealing.”

“For their family,” Monet said back, she was the kinder of the two, still spit fire but she understood the struggles the people went through. She just wish her sister wasn’t as cutthroat.

“Stealing is still stealing, especially from me,” Phi phi said, feeling slight regret and guilt from condemning someone who was trying to do right by their family. But the thought left her mind as Monet continued to preach to her about doing better with the people.

“The people fear you but one day they will revolt, you need to do better, especially if you don’t want them coming after you in the future,” Monet said, laughing to herself as she saw Phi Phi’s face change from discomfort to just pure anxiety, “Girl it’s not even that bad, ooooh how about...hear me out...are you listening?”

“Ugh...yes I’m listening,” Phi Phi said huffing, and resting her chin on her hand. Monet elbowed her playfully.

“How about we have a ball?” Monet asked, with an enticing gleam in her eye as she raised her eyebrows. Phi Phi looked up at her in shock.

“You’re joking right? A ball? Here? No seriously, are you joking?” Phi Phi said in dismay. A ball? They haven’t had a party in a little over never. They have never had a party, let alone a ball.

“This will help with image, believe me, I hear them talk sis, I hear them whisper, and you need to get back in the kingdom’s good graces, or both our heads will be on pikes,” Monet said with a stern tone. She was the younger of the two but she was a little wiser. She really didn’t want to end up dead in a ditch. Phi Phi tapped her fingers on the arm rest and stood up. She walked a little down the steps of the throne and then turned around.

“I hear you...let me think it over,” Phi phi exclaimed, her voice a bit above a whisper. She wasn’t exactly sure how to go about planning a party, what to have, who to invite, what music, decorations, food, drinks, entertainment. It was a lot she would have to think about and if she even cared too. But she knew Monet was right. She has heard the whispers too and the cries for help. It was time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!!


	7. Beast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria sends her father off on his trip as Kameron tries to get her to go on a date with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took a while, I was taking some time to myself but I am back with the fairy tales, this is in a more modern setting but still as equally entertaining.

“What the people in this town seem to understand is that they are them and I am me, I will always be me! Period!” Aquaria felt the fumes bare deep inside her stomach as she spoke with her father on the town’s opinions. They thought she was weird because she read so many books and stayed to herself rather than farm or raise animals. 

“Aquaria...I just want you to be you and also be safe, with that mouth of yours, you remind me of your mother every day,” Her father said while cupping his daughter’s chin softly and smiling. He began tearing up but quickly wiped the tears away as Aquaria hugged him tight. Her mother died when she was just a baby and it’s just been her and her father for the past twenty years. She didn’t leave home because she wanted to help her father with his shop and business, selling knicknacks and woodworks. 

“Father, I promise I will be safe, and also never stop being me, you know how I am,” Aquaria said with such a beautiful smile, that made her father’s own aura brighten up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked if she could get some groceries from the market for him while he packs for his trip.

Aquaria left the little house and went down the stone steps. She held a list in one hand and a bag in the other to carry the groceries back. She saw all the town’s people going about their daily chores, some looking at her, others looking away. Most found her so peculiar that barely any even spoke to her except for a few, one of which she would rather never have spoken too. 

“Aquaria! Hey pretty lady, how’s it going?” a voice from behind Aquaria got her attention even though she knew immediately who it was. She stopped in her tracks and sighed and before she could turn around, a dashing young man came up to her with a smile so bright. Kameron Michaels, decorated war hero, chiseled good looks, built, black thick short hair and beautiful blue eyes, and yet so full of himself.

“Ugh, what is it Kameron?” Aquaria answered, beginning to walk again to the market. Kameron kept up still trying to talk with her.

“Oh don’t be like that my dear, I just came to say hello and how are you doing?” Kameron said, trying to keep that same smile and that same energy. Aquaria got to the market and got her groceries while trying to avoid Kameron. Kameron wore a red jacket that showed the chest and skinny black jeans with some black shades while Aquaria wore a yellow sun dress with orange flats. 

“Is that it?” Aquaria finally turned to face him, looking up at the tall figure, with an expressionless look. Kameron winced at the glare but still tried to keep the smile. 

“Well, remember when I wanted to take you out on a date, just a little one,” Kameron walked closer and tried to reach for Aquaria’s hand but she pulled away. Aquaria’s eyebrows formed a glare and her eyes grew dark.

“Don’t touch me. I told you no I am not interested. That still stands,” Aquaria said with a final mmm, and went on her merry way back to the house. Kameron still followed her trying to convince her to just try it out but she kept shooting him down. 

“Look man, I will never date you, not here, not now, not ever, drop it or I’m getting the police!” She said with a yell as Kameron tried to grab her again but by the time she reached her home, she slammed the door in his face. Kameron stood outside the door and cursed to himself before leaving down the patio.

“Dammit,” He said as he went down the street to go see where he could get his rocks off. 

Aquaria let out a breath and called to her father that she was back with the groceries. He came out with his suitcase packed and looked at her.

“I am leaving in a little, the groceries were for you until I get back honestly,” He said softly as he began putting his shoes on and grabbing the keys to his car. He turned to look at his daughter, his beautiful daughter.

“I’ll be back in a few days, is there anything you want me to bring back for you while I am on my business trip?” Bob, her father asked. Aquaria thought about it for a little and then spoke.

“Would a rose be asking for too much?” She asked, for roses were some of her favorite flowers. 

“Of course not, do you know who I am, I can do anything,” Bob smiled and pat her head softly while getting his things to leave.

“I love you Father,” Aquaria said and hugged him hard. 

“Love you too,” He hugged her back and went on his way. 

“Come back soon,” She said, more to herself as she looked out the window and saw him get in his tan car and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, give a comment or a kudos

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give it a kudos and/or a comment, I accept all critiques and compliments!! I love you all! Again follow me so we can chat!


End file.
